


Loki why

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Date gone wrong, F/M, loki no, loki why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jane wanted was a quiet, nice dinner with Thor. But no. </p><p>Rated Teen and Up Audience for Language and some violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki why

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on so many tumblr posts and considering the number of Thor fanfictions out there it is mathematically impossible that I wrote something original. I hope you like it though.

Thor never thought that they would get into this situation. Jane has considered it now and then, though. Probably because she isn’t a practically immortal godly guy with a hammer as his biggest weapon. But the hammer was far away, locked away by some magical bullshit and she, her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s not-so-nice brother Loki were basically overrun by this big ass army of blue men. Kinda sexist that there were no women.   
But Jane wasn’t exactly in the mood for thinking about social issues in some ice cold kingdom in outer space. Thor was already defeated, lying on the hard ground, hardly breathing. He tried to hide it but Jane knew that every single bone of his body hurt. There were strange letters carved into his flesh, it seemed to prevent him from using his supernatural powers.   
Jane wasn’t quite sure, why Loki was helping them. But she wasn’t quite sure what happened either. They were having a date in a nice, quiet restaurant and suddenly all of this stuff happened. But there was no time to be irritated, because they had to fight for their lives. Nothing that was on her top ten to do once in your life time list. Dying wasn’t either.   
When something right next to her exploded, she lost balance for a moment. The next thing she noticed was Thor screaming. She shivered, as the sound crawled up her spine. Not that that is an actual thing but on the other hand, gods and aliens with social issues shouldn’t be reality either.   
As soon as she got up and saw clear again, she couldn’t see Loki anywhere, until she was looking at the ground. The God was lying there, heavily breathing, obviously dying. The blue attackers were gone.   
“Loki” She whispered and kneeled down to him, carefully holding his head. “What was that?”  
“I’m the God of Mischief. Don’t you think I have some fireworks, too?” He smiled, but she saw how bad he was hurt.   
“Why did you do that?” she cried out.   
His smile saddened and he looked away from her face.   
“He needs you more than me.”


End file.
